pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SS006
is the 6th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sword & Shield. Synopsis Go has caught his first Pokémon, a Scorbunny. He's now taken an interest in getting Pokémon, so he heads to Vermillion Forest with Ash and the others, aiming to get even more. Despite some initial difficulties, he starts getting a Caterpie, then continues getting one Bug Pokémon after another. Will he manage to get every species of Bug Pokémon from the Kanto Region? Episode Plot Go shows Professor Sakuragi the problem with his screen on his rotom phone. Sakuragi explains that it is a Pokédex that has two functions: describe a Pokémon's typing and characteristics or lists the Pokémon a trainer has caught. Sakuragi states that the list will fill up as he catches more Pokémon and record their data. This surprised Ash and Go. Go decides to catch loads of Pokémon in order to fill out the Pokédex, Ash suggests that they should start doing it right away. Go agrees, and they head out to Viridian Forest. The boys arrive in Viridian Forest where they begin to catch Pokémon for Go's Pokédex. Go brought many Poké Balls to be able to catch all the pokémon that he can find in the forest. Go asks Scorbunny to help him find Pokémon. Ash's Pikachu heard one nearby. The boys find a Pidgey. Go attempts to catch it straight away, but miss with the throw. The wild Pidgey used Gust which blew them away. Ash warns Go that sometimes, you can't catch a Pokémon without a fight and that they can even fight back. Scorbunny heard a Pidgeotto nearby and rushes to it but it already flew away when it heard Scorbunny running. Go warns Scorbunny that Pokémon will run away if they're too loud and also tells Scorbunny to stay calm. A Diglett appears as Go attempts to catch it, but Scorbunny rushes to it, ignoring Go's commands. Because of this, the Diglett ran away. Suddenly a Dugtrio emerges from the ground and carries Go off with Scorbunny, Ash and Pikachu follow them. Ash tells Go to jump off but he rather attempts to catch it, only for to Pokémon and escape. Go reminds Scorbunny again, that he should stay calm, which embarrasses Scorbunny. The boys then continue to search for Pokémon and spot a Caterpie. Scorbunny attempts to rush it, but luckily Go stopped it and they've slowly approached the Pokémon. Thanks to this, he successfully catches Caterpie and added it to his Pokédex. Go praise Scorbunny for its help, as they start searching for more Pokémon, starting with Caterpie's evolutionary line. The boys begin to look for Metapod, which they had trouble with their search. However, they hear something from the trees. They attempt to make it fall, by kicking the tree, only for Go to get hit by a branch. Scorbunny and Pikachu decide to help their trainers out, where they successfully knock Metapod down from the tree. And Go was able to catch the Metapod. The boys continue their search. Go has successfully caught a Venomoth, Paras, Parasect and pursue on catching a Butterfree next. They quickly spot it flying onto the top of a tree. Ash helps Go climb up. While Go was climbing, he heard something from the bushes and head over to investigate it. Go attempts to catch the Butterfree but he drops his Poké Ball that the Butterfree noticed and tried to escape. Luckily, Scorbunny kicked the Pokéball in the direction of the Butterfree and was able to be caught properly, which completed Caterpie's evolutionary line as Go and Scorbunny high fived for his accomplishment. Ash and Pikachu checked the bushes, where they found a Pinsir that attacked them. Ash orders Pikachu to attack with Quick Attack, he manages to land a hit on Pinsir but then they got quickly trapped by its Rock Tomb. Pinsir then attacks Go and Scorbunny, only to be caught by accident while Go tried to defend himself from it by throwing rocks at it. The boys are having fun during search catching Pokémon, with Ash wanting to catch some himself. Scorbunny and Pikachu hear something close by and split up to them with their trainers following them. Go and Scorbunny founds a Scyther and Go attempt to catch it, but fails and got blown away by its Air Slash. Scyther ran off, but Go swears that he'll get it later. Go check his phone and decides to catch Weedle's evolutionary line. Scorbunny finds a Weedle, as Go has successfully caught it. Go and Scorbunny then find a group of Kakuna and Go catches one of them, which he now needs to look for Beedrill. However Go and Scorbunny are attack by a swarm of Beedrill. Ash and Pikachu were on their search, with the former ask on how Go's catching is doing. Ash meet up with Go who is being by the Beedrill, as they boys run away from the swarms. As the Beddrill were catching Ash orders Pikachu to use Electroweb which snare the Beedrill in the net while Go catches one of them. Go notify Ash that he almost completes his catches with only having two Pokémon left: Scyther and Venonat. Go tries to look Venonat in the trees, where found one and tries to capture, but fails. Ash tells Go he should weaken it through battling, but Go refuses and attempt a second try. However Scorbunny jumps and help Go catch it by battle, which Go accepts it help. Go tells Scorbunny to use Quick Attack, he manages to land a hit on Venonat but then they got quickly poisoned by its Poison Powder. Scorbunny then uses Double Kick, which weakens Venonat and allow Go to catch it. Go was happy that caught the Pokémon, but gets worried after seeing Scorbunny been hurt by its Poison. Ash and Go heads to the Pokémon Center, where they ask Nurse Joy to heal Go's Scorbunny. Few minutes later, Norse Joy heals Go's Pokémon, as her for the help. Go summons Scorbunny and apologizes to it for not pay attention to its injuries as he was focus during their mission. Scorbunny forgives its trainer and want to help him continue his catch. Ash and Go went back to catch Scyther, with them having a competition on who catches and split up. Go and Scorbunny starts their search as they already found Scyther and attempts to catch it again. Unfortunately, Scyther avoid the catch, which leaves Go to battle with Scorbunny. Go orders Scorbunny to attack with Quick Attack but Scyther dodge it. Scyther uses Air Slash only, for Scorbunny to dodge it attacks as well. Ash and Pikachu who the former was bummed that Go arrives at it first but cheers his friend on. Go tells Scorbunny to use Double Kick which Scyther dodges. Ash tells Go to hit harder, but the don't get what the former by that. Scyther then hits Scorbunny with Slash. Go tells Scorbunny to remain calm and to stay focus. Scorbunny chargesin and successfully hit Scyther with Quick Attack. With Scyther weaken, Go attempts his last try, with him successfully caught. Go was happy he all Bug-type and Scorbunny for its help. At the Sakuragi Institute, Sakuragi and Koharu are having breakfast, who questions on Ash and Go absence. Suddenly they hear them upstairs and went up to check them. As they enter their room, they were surprised by the Pokémon Go has caught. Sakuragi was amazes by the Pokémon they caught and interacting with them, as he would have form them being his research assistants. Koharu states that the room is not big enough for the Pokémon, which Sakuragi has a solution that. Sakuragi took Ash and Go to his park where he assure the boys can store some of the Pokémon they catch in there. As the kids are the Pokémon having fun Koharu admits she Go didn't catch Mew first. Go states Mew have the genes of all Pokémon and having Mew as his first Pokémon won't be enough. Which why he plan to catch every single Pokémon so he can one day catch Mew along the way. Go ask what Ash's goal as the latter states he planning to become a "Pokémon Master". Go ask if his goal means becoming the world greatest Pokémon trainer?, which Ash stating it'll be even greater than that. Koharu is confused by Ash's goal but Go support to keep pursing his dream as Ash tells Go to do same with his as well. Debut Pokémon *Go's Caterpie *Go's Metapod *Go's Butterfree *Go's Weedle *Go's Kakuna *Go's Beedrill *Go's Paras *Go's Parasect *Go's Venonat *Go's Venomoth *Go's Scyther *Go's Pinsir Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Scyther (JP) *This is the first time a main character catches more than two Pokémon in the same episode since Ash caught his 30 Tauros in IL035, as well as the first time a main character catches several Pokémon of different species in a single episode. *When the Pokeball hits the Pokémon, Go's Rotom Phone says Nice/Great/Excellent. This acts as a reference to the throw feature in Pokémon Go and Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! Gallery Go decides to catch some more Pokémon to full up his index on his Rotom Phone. SS006 2.png Go fail to catch a Pidgey and got it angry SS006 3.png Ash and Go and their Pokémon partners got blown away by Pidgey SS006 4.png Go got carry by a Dugtrio while trying to catch a Diglett SS006 5.png Go and Scorbunny countered a wild Caterpie SS006 6.png Go catches the wild Caterpie SS006 7.png Go excited on getting his first Pokémon capture in Kanto SS006 8.png Ash and Pikachu looking for some wild Pokémon for Go SS006 9.png Go and Scorbunny looking for some wild Pokémon SS006 10.png Ash and Pikachu still looking for some wild Pokémon SS006 11.png Go successfully captured another Bug-type Kanto Pokémon: Metapod SS006 12.png Go successfully captured another Bug-type Kanto Pokémon: Venomoth SS006 13.png Ash found more Bug-type Kanto Pokémon: Paras and Parasect SS006 14.png Go successfully captured another Bug-type Kanto Pokémon: Butterfree SS006 15.png Go successfully captured another Bug-type Kanto Pokémon: Pinsir SS006 16.png Go encountered a wild Scyther SS006 17.png Go successfully captured another Bug-type Kanto Pokémon: Weedle SS006 18.png Go successfully captured another Bug-type Kanto Pokémon: Kakuna SS006 19.png Go and Scorbunny encountered a swarm of Beedrill SS006 20.png Go successfully captured another Bug-type Kanto Pokémon: Beedrill SS006 21.png Scorbunnny gets poisoned by a wild Venonat wile battle it to allow Go to catch it SS006 22.png Go take Scorbunny to a Pokémon Center to cure its poison by Venonat SS006 23.png Scorbunny found Scyther and hold it down to allow Go to catch it SS006 24.png Scorbunny battling against Scyther to weaken for Go to catch. SS006 25.png Go successfully captured his final Bug-type Kanto Pokémon: Scyther SS006 26.png Go successfully captured all of the Bug-type Kanto Pokémon SS006 27.png Go and Scorbunny hive each for their victory SS006 28.png Go is playing with his Pokémon SS006 29.png Sakuragi take Go's Pokémon in his park to keep them in storage SS006 30.png Ash and Go then plan to keep pursing their dreams }} Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon